


The Knight and The Moon

by Rooadoodle



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, creative liberties taken with the timeline and such
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooadoodle/pseuds/Rooadoodle
Summary: Various prompt-based Lunyx drabbles.





	1. Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask me when this takes place in canon let’s just assume there was time after the party scene in the movie. TIME IS AN ILLUSION~~

“Do you… well, could I give you a massage?”

Nyx looked over his shoulder at Lunafreya, a brow raised questioningly. How long had she been standing there, watching him run through his training drills? Clearly long enough if she’d caught on to how stiff his movements were. Or she was just _that_ perceptive. As it were, using training to vent pent up emotions was a poor decision; he’d overdone it the day before and now he was paying for it with aching, stiff muscles. A Kingsglaive didn’t get a day off for just being _sore_ though.

Nyx let out a huff of laughter and eased himself out of his stance, sheathing his blades as he turned to face her. “Flattered as I am, princess, I don’t think that would be very proper,” he said dismissively. “I’ll live.”

Lunafreya stepped out onto the training court, stopping just far enough from him to be proper and yet close enough that she could rest a hand on his back. “And pushing yourself beyond your limits isn’t what I’d call healthy,” Luna replied, her brows knitting together. “You’re tense.”

“Well, it’s been a rough couple of days,” Nyx shrugged her off, moving to put some distance between them. Last thing he needed was the captain walking in at an inopportune moment and thinking he was trying to get cozy with her. His job was to guard her, not to be friends. “It’s really not your concern, princess.”

While the upcoming treaty signing had him on edge – coupled with the still too fresh emotional wounds of losing Crowe – it wasn’t anything that he couldn’t handle on his own. Life had a tendency to try its damnedest to beat him down, time and time again. Nyx always endured. He _had_ to.

“You should go easier on yourself,” Luna said. “You have been through much.”

Nyx suppressed a snort. Going easy on himself wasn’t an option, it never was. “Really, you don’t need to worry,” he said. “I’m not fragile.”

She let out a sigh and shook her head. “I’ve never known someone to decline an excuse to relax so adamantly as you, sir Ulric,” Lunafreya responded. “If the issue is your duty then, technically, you would still be able to do it. You only need to be near me at all times, correct? What we are doing at the time is irrelevant.”

Nyx pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled heavily. She sure knew just how to get under his skin and she hadn’t even _known_ him for more than a day. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt, if only just to humor her. “Fine, but not here,” he acquiesced.

“Of course not. Follow me,” Lunafreya said, a bit too happily if he were to be honest.

 —

The two of them returned to the room Lunafreya was occupying during her stay at the Citadel, hidden well away from prying eyes and interruptions. Her first request was for him to strip to the waist.

“You’re joking.”

“I am not,” Luna responded, her eyes glinting with amusement. “How else do you expect me to work?”

Nyx stared at her for a moment, unable to tell if she was still teasing him or if she was being serious. After a long moment and a pointed look shot his way that gave him his answer, Nyx groaned and started to undo his coat. “You _do_ realize how this will look, right?”

“I will take full blame if anyone barges in,” Luna assured him.

“I highly doubt that will make a whole lotta difference,” Nyx grumbled. He deposited his coat on a chair then pulled off his shirt.

“King Regis would take my side I’m sure,” Lunafreya replied. She gestured casually for Nyx to lay down on the bed. “As it was _my_ idea and harmless at that.”

Nyx settled on his stomach, his chin resting on his folded arms and gaze pointed straight ahead at the far wall. “I sure hope you’re right, princess.”

“I am,” she stated matter-of-factly. Luna’s confidence didn’t particularly put Nyx at ease but he was already here – gods knew _why_ – and he would just have to trust her judgement. “Where are you most tense?” she asked.

Nyx took a moment to consider the question. “Shoulders mostly,” he answered. “And… I’ve had this knot in my back for _weeks_.”

“Right. Now just focus on relaxing,” Lunafreya said. “I am not a professional but I will try my best.”

Nyx let out a snort of laughter and did as she requested, attempting to relax despite his misgivings about this whole thing.

She started at his shoulders. Luna’s hands were pleasantly warm as they touched his skin and so _soft_. Her touch was light and gentle as she kneaded and pushed and pulled and circled. Slowly, the tightly coiled muscles of the glaive’s shoulders began to unlock and relax as years of tension simply melted away under her touch. All the stress and grief he’d experienced in the last day alone was slowly mostly forgotten, giving way to pleasant relaxation. Nyx let his eyes close, a heavy sigh easing out of his lungs.

Lunafreya moved from his shoulders down his back, easing her way down his spine one vertebrae at a time until she reached the point that he’d indicated earlier just in the small of his back, slightly to the left. Nyx let out a grunt as she pressed down on that spot and a small spike of pain raced up his back, snapping him out of his reverie.

“Sorry,” she apologized. “This will be… difficult.” She traced the scar that marked that exact spot. “Is this an old injury?”

Nyx nodded. “Long time ago. It acts up sometimes.” Honestly he couldn’t quite remember how it’d happened. Injuries these days simply blended together.

Lunafreya hummed thoughtfully. She tried a different approach, this time she started in the center with gentle circles and gradually increased pressure. It hurt at first, as Nyx expected it would, but slowly the tightness began to release. The glaive let out a soft groan as what felt like a decade of tension melted away, drawn out of him like a poison that had been lingering in his very being for so long. He’d never realized just how tense he was, just how much he kept inside him and let accumulate.

“Enjoying yourself, Nyx?” Luna asked.

“Just a little,” Nyx hummed.

“I suppose this is when I would say I told you so,” she said with a soft laugh. Her hands moved up his back, across his shoulders again then to the base of his neck.

Nyx snorted. “Not the first time I’ve been told that, princess.”

“I think that will do it.” Lunafreya’s hands left his skin, no matter how much he never wanted her to stop.

Nyx sat up and rolled his shoulders experimentally, finding that he felt so much more loose than he had that morning. Or any other day for that matter. “Gotta say, I’m impressed,” he said, “Thank you.”

Luna smiled at him. “Should I expect to give you more massages in the future?”

“Possibly,” Nyx replied with a crooked grin.


	2. Could be worse

It could be worse.

Nyx drew in a shuddering breath and cast his gaze over the smoldering ruins of Insomnia. The sun just started to peek over the horizon, the sky dyed in the purples and pinks of dawn. _You have until sunrise._ He had time, just _enough_ time. Nyx forced himself to his feet, his body – broken, burnt, and aching – protested even the simplest of movements. No one ever said dying was pleasant, but it could be worse than this.

He picked up the knife that had been knocked away during the struggle and drew in a deep breath. The acrid smells from the fires filled his lungs, the taste of copper and ash lingered on his tongue. He ignored the pain from his wounds and his burnt flesh, forcing himself to walk past the body of Drautos – _damn that traitor’s soul_ – and to the edge of their final battlefield. The first rays of morning broke through the clouds, casting their light on the glaive’s back.

_He had time._

—

Lunafreya finished saying her goodbyes to Libertus, a solemn silence falling between them before she took her first steps toward the gate. While they pretended, naively, that Nyx would appear at any moment – ready to cockily regale them both with the tale of his battle – they both knew it wouldn’t happen. Somewhere deep down they both knew Nyx wasn’t coming back.

She hadn’t made it more than a few feet when a loud crack like thunder split the smothering silence; the tell-tale sound of a warp. She spun around, for a fleeting moment afraid that Drautos had somehow survived. The figure that rose and stumbled out of the smoke, coughing and cursing under his breath, was the last one she’d ever expected to see.

“Nyx!”

Libertus reached him first, reaching out to offer support. Nyx accepted it gratefully, leaning heavily on his childhood friend. “You look like shit,” Libertus observed grimly.

“It could be worse,” Nyx shot back with that crooked smile of his. His voice, however, lacked his usual spirit. He sounded weary and solemn.

Luna made her way to them, her heart fluttering in her chest. She finally took in his injuries, he held his badly burnt left arm tight to his body. Jagged cracks reached up from beneath the collar of his tattered uniform and clawed across his face – still glowing as if fire burned just beneath his skin. Ash fell off of him as he moved, carried by the early morning breeze. Luna broke into a jog, a feeling of urgency spurring her on. The moment she reached him, she threw her arms around him and held on tight as if at any moment he would disappear.

Nyx returned the embrace with his good arm, holding her securely to him. “Hey, princess.”

Luna released him after a moment and stepped back. She brushed away the tears that had collected in the corners of her eyes. “I… did not expect to see you so soon,” she choked out. _Or ever again_.

“I couldn’t just let you go without a proper goodbye,” Nyx chuckled hoarsely. He glanced quickly to the horizon, the sky was growing lighter. “Had to make sure Libertus got you here in one piece, too,” he added, giving his friend a good-natured slap on the back.

“Like I’ve ever let you down,” Libertus grumbled.

“You never did,” Nyx replied, something much like sadness crept into his voice and he cleared his throat. “Now we’re even, so don’t go saying I never asked you for a favor.”

Libertus’s expression fell. “Whoa, Nyx, why you talkin’ like that?”

Lunafreya already knew. Against her wildest hopes, she _knew_. “There is a price for using the ring,” she said quietly, the words catching in her throat and coming out strangled. “The old kings don’t lend their power so freely.”

Nyx heaved out a sigh and edged away from them, moving to sit down heavily beside the car. The sun was almost over the horizon; his time was running short. He could feel weakness begin to creep into his limbs, each breath was a labor. “Afraid this really is goodbye,” he murmured. “Sorry.”

Luna sat beside him and reached out to take his good hand, lacing their fingers together. Tears silently fell down her cheeks, leaving trails behind in the dirt and ash that had accumulated on her skin. She had hoped that the kings of old would show mercy, but it seemed such a concept was lost to them.

“So that’s it? You protected us and that _damn_ ring and this is the thanks you get?” Libertus’s voice shook as he spoke, heavy with grief and despair. “Some crusty old bastards decide to take your life as _payment?”_

“Never said it was fair,” Nyx sighed. Libertus didn’t deserve to lose someone else, not after so much had already been taken from him.

“Damn them…” Libertus bowed his head, his shoulders shaking from barely suppressed sobs. He dropped to his knees beside his dying friend, fists clenched. “Damn them!”

The sun was almost fully in the sky now. Nyx could feel the minutes ticking away on his life, a numbness starting to settle on his limbs. Nyx let his eyes flutter closed. It wouldn’t be long now. “Hey, Libertus,” he rasped. “You stay out of trouble.”

Libertus let out a choked sound, unable to speak through his grief. He rested a hand on Nyx’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze that conveyed that he understood and he would try his best. It was all the dying glaive needed.

He felt Luna’s hand touch his cheek and he turned his gaze to her, a sad smile crossing his face. “Hey, don’t cry,” he murmured. “I don’t need that to be my last image of you.”

She let out a choked laugh and leaned into him, resting her forehead against his. “I will never forget you, Nyx Ulric,” she whispered.

He reached up, fingers trailing through her hair almost longingly. He almost wished he could have gotten to know her better. In such little time, she had wormed her way under his skin and into his heart. “Good luck, Luna,” he breathed.

Lunafreya pressed her lips to his, and that oh so brief moment of warmth was the last thing Nyx knew. Darkness overtook him as the sun rose, bathing the bleak world with golden light.

_It could have been worse._


	3. Snow day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snowstorm hits Insomnia overnight, Nyx isn't happy about it but Luna has a plan to change his mind...

Snow didn’t usually fall on Insomnia. When it did, it was nothing some shovels and a little salt couldn’t fix. Mother nature, though, played by her own rules and this time she decided that dumping a foot of the white stuff overnight was desperately needed.

The following morning was a _nightmare_. Even with the snowplows working overtime, many of the roads were still blocked, and the sidewalks were even worse.

Nyx almost considered taking the day off, except a Kingsglaive didn’t just _get_ to take a day off unless they were – in Titus Drautos’s words – facing an emergency, hospitalized, or dead. A foot of snow, no matter how abnormal, didn’t count. With that in mind, Nyx grabbed the heaviest coat he owned and steeled himself for the long walk to the Citadel through the unshoveled sidewalks at 5 in the morning.

Naturally, he was late. Naturally, Drautos wouldn’t take any amount of excuses. _Naturally,_ Nyx ended up on the worst patrol circuit. Outside. All day. Needless to say, no one envied him. Crowe kindly informed him that she would have his funeral all planned out by the end of the day.

Nyx raised his hands to his mouth, trying to revive his poor frozen fingers with the heat of his breath. He was fairly certain his toes had already fallen off, he’d lost feeling around the second hour or so and it was only a matter of time before the rest of him froze. He imagined they would find him leaning against a wall, or in the middle of his stride, frozen utterly solid.

“Hell maybe they’ll just leave me there all winter,” Nyx grumbled as he started moving again, following the path he’d plowed for himself during his previous passes around the garden. “A new statue to decorate the grounds until spring.” After that, he imagined his corpse would start to thaw out and stink.

A snowball hit Nyx’s shoulder. He spun around, knives immediately in his hands and every thought about freezing to death gone from his mind. His attacker was none other than the visiting Oracle herself. Lunafreya held her hands up in front of herself, the residual snow on her mittens and sheepish expression clearly marking her as the snowball assailant.

Nyx sighed and sheathed his daggers, easing back into a casual stance and folding his arms over his chest. “Might want to think twice about throwing snowballs at the Kingsglaive, Lady Lunafreya,” he admonished her.

“My apologies, I did not mean to startle you,” she said, truly sounding sorry. “I’m afraid I simply couldn’t help myself.”

Nyx shook his head, tried as he might to remain stern he couldn’t help but smirk. He couldn’t say that he wouldn’t have done the same. “What are you doing out here anyway?” he asked. “It’s freezing.”

“Enjoying the weather,” Lunafreya replied simply. “It is not often that I’ve seen snow like this. It’s beautiful.”

Nyx stared at her. “You’re joking.”

“What’s not to love?” She challenged, a brow quirked.

Nyx thought of a million things he didn’t like about the current weather, but the words got jammed in his throat and he could only gape wordlessly at the Oracle. She laughed, amused by the glaive’s shocked expression.

“I take your stunned silence to mean you’re not a fan,” Luna said between giggles.

“ _Hell_ no!” Nyx finally found his voice again, forgetting for a moment who he was speaking to. Lunafreya broke down into another fit of laughter, arms wrapped around her sides as she doubled over. Nyx flushed and he cleared his throat, thankful that no one else was around to have witnessed his momentary slip. “I mean no, I’m not fond of the snow,” he tried again, putting on a more proper tone.

Luna collected herself, raising a gloved hand to her eye. “Maybe I’ll have to teach you the finer points of snow appreciation, Nyx Ulric,” she stated.

There was a glint to her eyes that made Nyx raise his hands and take a step back. “I’d rather not learn to appreciate it.” Whatever she was up to, he wanted _none_ of it.

“You cannot know that you hate something unless you try to understand it,” Lunafreya replied sagely.

“No, no, I think I understand snow enough to know that I _definitely_ hate it,” Nyx said defensively. He really did not like that look in her eye or that disarming smile. “I should really get back to my patrol.” That wasn’t entirely an excuse, he _did_ have a duty he was supposed to be doing.

“Very well,” Luna shrugged, a puff of mist clouding in front of her as she sighed. “If you must.”

“I must,” Nyx insisted. “Drautos will sting me up over the Citadel wall if I don’t.” He bowed then turned his back to continue on his way.

He made it no more than a foot when the second snowball hit him in the shoulder. Nyx turned, eyes narrowed. Luna hadn’t moved an inch and she looked perfectly innocent. _Too_ innocent.

“You’re pushing it, princess,” he called across to her.

Lunafreya blinked. “I do not know what you mean.”

Nyx raised a brow. No one else was around, no one could have thrown the snowball, and the way she had her hands behind her back… Luna was definitely not an innocent party. “Really? What’re you hiding behind your back then?”

Luna brought her hands out from behind her, in one was another perfectly formed snowball. “Oh, nothing you should concern yourself about,” she said. The gleam in her eye said otherwise.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba— goddammit!” The snowball hit him square in the face. Nyx stumbled back, sputtering and furiously wiping the stinging cold stuff from his face and eyes.

“Oh! I didn’t mean to hit you in the face!” Luna made to approach, to offer her condolences for her amazing and simultaneously terrible shot, when she immediately froze in place – pinned to the spot by the look the glaive gave her.

“It’s on now,” Nyx growled.

Luna spun and scrambled to dive behind a near-by hedge, her boots slipping in the snow. A hastily thrown snowball sailed over her head and burst apart against a nearby pillar. Nyx scooped up another handful of snow and sprinted across the yard, vaulting neatly over the hedge Luna hid behind.

She was ready for him. He dodged the snowball she lobbed at him and retaliated before she had another chance to scramble away. His aim was true, the frozen projectile hit her in the side and she let out a surprised yelp.

“How’s a taste of your own medicine feel, princess?” Nyx proclaimed triumphantly. He ducked as a retaliating snowball whizzed over his head, bursting apart harmlessly as it hit the ground.

Luna poked her head over the low garden wall she’d hidden behind. “Don’t boast just yet, Nyx!”

“Says the one who keeps missing!” He lobbed another snowball at her, missing as she ducked back under cover.

Lunafreya popped back up moments later, a snowball in each hand. She threw one at Nyx’s shoulder then the other the moment he dodged the first. The second hit him in the chest. “That makes four hits to one.” Lunafreya laughed triumphantly.

“The first three don’t count!” Nyx protested as he scooped up another handful of snow.

She ducked back down, barely missing a snowball to the face. She heard his footsteps draw near, his heavy boots crunching through the snow. “Two to one then,” she said as she readied another projectile.

“ _One_ to one, princess,” Nyx insisted.

His head popped over the wall, his arm drawn back to toss a snowball down at her. Luna struck first, at such close quarters it was impossible to miss hitting him – right in the face once again. She sprinted away with a breathless laugh, Nyx’s sputtered curses at her heels. A snowball whizzed past her shoulder, hitting a tree instead.

“ _Now_ it’s two to one!” Luna called back at the glaive.

Nyx chucked another snowball. Luna skidded on an icy patch as she tried to dodge it. The projectile hit her in the shoulder and she went down. Now it seemed that they were truly tied.

Nyx stooped to grab more snow. As he straightened, he had just a moment to see Luna sprinting at him and not enough time to register her intention. Her arms wrapped around his torso as she slammed into him and the two of them went down, sending up a spray of powdery snow as they hit the ground.

Lunafreya rolled off of him, her breathless laughter filling the crisp air. Nyx couldn’t help but chuckle along with her. For a moment, all they could do was lay on their backs – side by side – breathlessly giggling like a couple of children. Neither seemed to care that the snow was slowly soaking into their clothes or that their hands and feet were frozen numb.

“That was a low blow, princess,” Nyx said when he finally composed himself.

Luna pushed herself up on her elbows, her normally immaculate hair limp from the wet and disheveled – fly-away strands hung down in front of her face and stuck out every which way almost comically. “A princess has to use whatever tactics she must in order to win,” she replied simply.

Nyx snorted. “By the way,” he said, “I’m still not a fan of the snow.”

“Shame, it seemed you were actually having fun,” Luna teased. “Now, I believe I have won our little battle.”

“We tied,” Nyx grunted. “Those first three hits don’t count and neither does tackling.”

“We never established rules,” she pointed out.

Nyx couldn’t argue with that. He scooped up a handful of snow and tossed it at her, the powder showered down on her in a glittering blanket. Luna threw her arms up to shield herself, her laughter filling the winter air.

The sharp sound of someone clearing their throat broke the magic of the moment, and brought a sudden realization that they were not, in fact, alone. Nyx abruptly remembered he had a duty he was _supposed_ to be doing, a duty he had forgotten about in the course of their snowy battle. Reluctantly, he raised his head to peer over the small wall of snow that surrounded him. A heavy weight of dread descended on him and he wished he hadn’t looked at all.

None other than King Regis had discovered the two of them. Nyx was _so_ dead.

“Having fun, are we?” Regis questioned. His tone held little emotion and his face was just as unreadable.

Luna reacted first. She gracefully got to her feet, dusting herself off as well she could, and bowed. “Your Majesty,” she said quickly, “I can explain.”

Regis raised a hand to quiet her, which she did obediently. His gaze shifted to Nyx, who was doing his best to sink into the snow and hoping against all hope that the earth would swallow him up. “On your feet, glaive.”

Nyx rose. He didn’t bother to dust himself off before he assumed the proper stance and bowed. He kept his eyes down, pinned to the snowy ground. “Your majesty, I’m sorry I—.” He started to say but a curious sound cut him off.

Regis was… _laughing_.

“I see our dear Lady Lunafreya goaded you into a snowball fight as well,” the king said. His gaze shifted to her. “Who won this time?”

Luna smiled. “It was a tie,” she answered. She glanced at Nyx briefly. “Technically.”

“I see,” Regis stroked his beard thoughtfully. “I am reassured to hear that my glaives are well equipped to deal with snowball wielding assailants.”

Nyx blinked, hardly able to grasp exactly what was happening.

“As it were, perhaps the two of you should head inside and dry off before you catch cold. There should be hot chocolate in the kitchens,” Regis went on. “And then perhaps return to your duties before a certain Captain catches you,” he added, looking pointedly in Nyx’s direction.

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Nyx stammered with a hasty bow.

With that, the king departed. As soon as he rounded the corner and was out of earshot, Nyx looked over at Luna. “What was he talking about?”

She cast a sidelong glance at him, a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. “I may have ambushed Prince Noctis earlier today,” she replied.

“You can’t be serious.”

“I did say _may have_ ,” Luna asserted. “He _may_ have also lost spectacularly. Now, shall we take the king’s advice and go warm up?”

Nyx smirked and shook his head. “May as well. I can’t feel my hands.” The promise of warmth and hot chocolate was far too good to pass up.

Lunafreya hooked her arm around Nyx’s and together they headed off to the kitchens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I just wanted to say thank you for all of the kudos and lovely comments you've left! I appreciate it more than you will ever know, every little bit greatly helps encourage me to keep writing these silly little things so I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you, you're all awesome <3


End file.
